Marukaite Chikyuu (Prussia)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 プロイセン版 Maru kaite Chikyū Puroisen-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Prussia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Prussia. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= （イタリア： ♪まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球　ま…） 「ん…？」 （ドイツ： ♪…う　俺はドイツ！　ま…） 「あ！ヴェストじゃん！」 （日本： ♪…ひょっとして地球　日本…） （フランス： ♪…俺　フランス！　まるかいて地きゅ…） （アメリカ： ♪…め　も　スーパーサイズ！　アメ…） （イギリス： ♪…ひょっとして地球？　俺　イギ…） 「なんかすげー楽しそうだな！　よし、俺もいっちょやってみっか！」 Eins zwei drei vier！ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 みんなついてこい 俺様だぜ！ （イイィヤッハ～～！） まるかいて小鳥 いつのまに小鳥 頭の上で　ピヨピヨ 可愛いんだぜ！ オレかいて地球　俺！様！ ひょっとするも　しなくも　プロイセンだぜ アア　ピヨってるあいつ　なでなでするの 気持ちいいぜ！　たまんねーぜ！ 俺あって宇宙　俺様あっての銀河 果てしないかっこよさ　プロイセンだぜ！ （ふんふふー） まるかいて　ふんふふ♪　ハッとして　ふんふふ♪ ふんぞりかえって　ふんふふ♪　イケてるんだぜ！ アア　あそこの坊ちゃん　あいつはケチだぜー だまされんなー　だまされんな――――！ なあなあ　フリッツ親父 戦いばかりの俺だけど　見守っててくれ 毎日欠かさず　書いてる日記 本棚に埋め尽くされている　思い出… …小さい頃の俺　超かわいいぃ！… っけどな　マジで　掃除はめんどくせえ！ なあなあ Mutti なあなあ Mutti Konigsberger Klopseの あの味が忘れられねーぜ！ レモンの皮と　アンチョビを混ぜるのがミソなんだぜ！ けせせせせ！1人楽しすぎるぜー！ 今日も　俺様日記　忘れねえうちに　つけよっと！ 『とり月ぴよ日　歌ってる俺が格好良かった』 っしゃぁ！最高の日記だぜ！ 俺・様　栄誉賞　オ・レ・に　あげよう つかむぜ　栄光！　つかむぜ　地球！ 止まらねー地球　止まらねー俺球 最高潮の　かっこよさだぜ！ プロイセンだぜ！　俺様だぜ―――！ 「楽しー！、でも疲れた！　ここいらで　おやすむぜー！ ラストの俺も格好良いぜー！」 |-| Romaji= (Italy: "Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Ma--") "Hmm?" (Germany: " --u ore wa Doitsu! Ma--") "Aa! UESUTO jyan!" (Japan: "-- Hyotto shite chikyuu, Nihon-") (France: "-- ore Furansu! Marukaite chikyu--") (America: "-- me mo suupaa saizu! Ame--") (England: "-- Hyotto shite chikyuu? Ore Igi--") "Nanka sugee tanoshisou da na! Yoshi, ore mo iccho yatte mikka!" Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Minna tsuite koi Ore-sama da ze! "Iiiiyaahaaa~~" Marukaite kotori Itsu no ma ni kotori Atama no ie de piyopiyo kawaiin da ze! Ore kaite chikyuu Ore! Sama! Hyotto suru mo shinakute mo Puroisen da ze Aa piyuotteru aitsu nadenade suru no Kimochi ii ze! Tamannee ze! ("Aaaaaa aaaaa~ kimochi ii!") Ore atte uchuu Ore-sama atte ginga Hateshinai kakkoyosa Puroisen da ze! Hnhnhnhnhn~ Marukaite hnhnhn Hatto shite hnhnhn Funzorikaette hnhnhn Iketerun da ze! Aa asoko no bocchan aitsu wa kechi da ze Damasarenna—Damasarenna yo---!! "Naa naa Furittsu Oyaji Tatakai bakari no ore dakedo mimamottetekure Mainichi kakasazu kaiteru nikki Hondana ni umezukusarete iru omoide Chiisai koro no ore chou kawaii!" "Kedo na majide souji wa mendokusee! Naa naa Mutti Naa naa Mutti Königsberger Klopse no Ano aji ga wasurerarenee ze!" Remon no kawa to anchobi wo mazeru no ga miso nan da ze "Kesesesese! Hitori tanoshisugiru ze! Kyou mo Ore-sama nikki wasurenee uchi ni tsukeyotto! Tori gatsu piyo nichi utatteru ore ga kakkoyokatta Yossha! Saikou no nikki da ze!" Ore-sama eiyoushou Ore ni ageyou Tsukamu ze eikou Tsukamu ze chikyuu Tomaranee chikyuu Tomaranee orekyuu Saikouchou no kakkoyosa da ze! Puroisen da ze! Ore-sama da ze! "Tanoshii! Demo tsukareta! Oyasumu ze~~ Rasuto no ore mo kakkoii ze!" |-| English= (Italy: "Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, Draw--") "Hmm?" (Germany: " -- I am Germany! Dr--") "Ah! It's West!" (Japan: "-- Could it be the earth? I'm Japa--") (France: "-- I am France! Draw a circle it's the earth--") (America: "-- eams are all supersized! Ame--") (England: "-- Could it be the earth? I'm Engla--") "This kinda looks like fun! Okay, I'll try it too and see!" Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!One, two, three, four! Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Everybody follow with me, It's the awesome me! "Iiiiyaahaaa~~" Draw a circle, little bird When did it get there, little bird Chirping on my head, It's cute! I draw the earth The awesome! Me! Whether you're sure or not, I'm Prussia Aah, that little guy who's chirping, I'm going to pet it Feels so good! I just can't stand it! ("Aaahh ahhh~ Feels so good!") The universe's here because I'm here The galaxy's here because I'm here Endless awesomeness, I'm Prussia! Hnhnhnhnhn~ Draw a circle, hnhnhn All of a sudden, hnhnhn Proudly, hnhnhn I'm a hunk! Aah, that young master over there, That guy is super stingy Don't be fooled—Don't be fooled---!! "Hey hey old man Fritz, Even though I'm always fighting, please watch over me The diaries that I write everyday without fail The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves I was so cute when I was little!" "But seriously, cleaning up is so much trouble! Hey hey Mutti,Mother Hey hey Mutti, Königsberger Klopse,A Prussian dish made of meatballs in a white sauce with capers. I just can't forget the taste of it!" Mixing together lemon rind and anchovies, that's the secret! "Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun! Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget! "Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was so cool when I was singing Okay! It's the best diary entry!" Let me give myself The awesome me honor award Seize glory Seize the earth Nonstop, it's the earth Nonstop, it's me-arth It's the highest climatic awesomeness! It's Prussia! It's the awesome me! "So much fun! But I'm tired! I'm going to rest now~ To the last, I'm so cool!" |-| German= (Italy: "Mal einen Kreis, es ist die Erde, mal einen Kreis, es ist die Erde, mal--") "Hmm?" (Germany: " -- Ich bin Deutschland! Ma--") "Ah! Es ist Westen!!" (Japan: "-- Könnte es die Erde sein? Ich bin Japa--") (France: "-- Ich bin Frankreich! Mal einen Kreis, es ist die Erde--") (America: "-- äume sind alle übergroß! Ame--") (England: "-- Könnte es die Erde sein? Ich bin Engla--") "Das sieht irgendwie lustig aus! Okay, jetzt bin ich dran!" Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier! Mal einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Mal einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Jeder folgt mir, Es ist das großartige Ich! "Iiiiyaahaaa~~" Mal einen Kreis, kleiner Vogel Seit wann ist er da, kleiner Vogel Zwitschert auf meinem Kopf, Er ist süß! Ich male die Erde Das großartige! Ich! Egal ob du dir sicher bist oder nicht, Ich bin Preußen Aah, der kleine Kerl, der zwitschert Ich werde ihn verhätscheln Fühlt sich toll an! Ich kann einfach nicht wiederstehen! ("Aaahh ahhh~ Fühlt sich toll an!") Das Universum ist hier, weil ich hier bin Die Galaxie ist hier, weil ich hier bin Endlose Großartigkeit, Ich bin Preußen! Hnhnhnhnhn~ Mal einen Kreis, hnhnhn Ganz plötzlich, hnhnhn Stolz, hnhnhn Ich bin ein Prachtkerl! Aah, der junge Meister da drüben, Dieser Typ ist total geizig Lass dich nicht reinlegen—Lass dich nicht reinlegen--!! "Hey hey alter Mann Fritz, Auch wenn ich immer kämpfe, wache über mich Die Tagebücher, die ich wirklich jeden Tag schreibe, Die Erinnerungen, die alle in diesem Bücherregal aufbewahrt sind Ich war so süß als ich klein war!" "Aber ernsthaft, Aufräumen ist total stressig! Hey hey Mutti, Hey hey Mutti, Königsberger Klopse, Ich kann den Geschmack einfach nicht vergessen!" Das Mischen von Limonen, Rind und Sardellen, das ist das Geheimnis! "Kesesesese! Es ist so lustig, alleine zu sein! Lass mich den Tag heute in das Tagebuch des tollen Ichs schreiben, bevor ich es vergesse! "Vogel Monat *Piyo* Tag", Ich war echt cool als ich gesungen hab Okay! Das ist der beste Tagebucheintrag!" Lass mich mir selbst Den großartigen Ich-Ehren-Preis geben Erober' die Erde Erober' die Welt Pausenlos, es ist die Erde Nonstop, ich bin's Es ist die heißeste Großartigkeit! Es ist Preußen! Es ist das großartige Ich! "Total lustig! Aber ich bin müde! Ich gehe jetzt schlafen~ 　 Zum Schluss noch, ich bin voll cool!" Album This song was released on March 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the eighth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 8 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Austria's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the seventeenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Trivia *The lyrics "Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier"(Meaning "One-Two-Three-Four' in German) are sometimes misheared as "I'm right here!" by English fans. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu